The Golden Era of Peace
by theroaringbadger
Summary: Its just after 3rd year, Harry is pissed! With Sirius kissed, and some other betrayals, he must learn to survive! Armed with new knowledge, a drastic international war, new allies and refuge, watch Harry become the man he was meant to become! I would like to add, I am 13.5 years old, so no flames please!
1. Chapter 1: A Wake Up Call

**CHAPTER 1: GETTING PREPARED**

**Dursley Residence**

"That's it Dumbledore, it is time I claimed my heritage as Lord Potter!" said Harry.

_Harry left the house and traveled to Diagon Alley. _

_**I must grab some books on all types of combat and survival. **_

Harry bought one book from Knockturn Alley_, _called _Combat and Survival: The Grandest Guide. _After buying his book, he headed over to Gringotts where he found his inheritance. He was the heir to the Lefay, Peverell/Potter/Slytherin and Black. His new name became Ignotus Peverell-Black-Lefay. He found out all of the Hogwarts's professors, Weasleys (exception of Arthur) and Hermione have been helping themselves to his money and stole 3.1 galleons or 4.5 million pounds

**At Twilfitt and Tattings Premier Robes**

Ignotus walked into the shop. He saw the sales woman.

"Hello, sir my name is Mary, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I would like a full wizarding wardrobe, may all the formal ones have my family crests on them?"

Ignotus showed Mary his lordship rings.

"Of course my lord."

"May I also get an entire muggle wardrobe?"

"Of course."

Ignotus went to the Potions Shop and bought a full scale potion set, went to the trunk shop and grabbed one 7 layer trunk, fixed his eyesight and now can sense auras, intention sensor and other types. He traveled to Knockturn Alley and grabbed some basilisk and Hungarian Horntail armour, muggle weapons such as grenades, guns, knives, daggers, etc. He went to a custom wand shop and grabbed a wand out of white holly with core of basilisk venom and unicorn hair tied to his own blood.

Now equipped with the tools to survive, Lord Peverell-Black-Lefay was ready to start his mark on the world.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends and Allies

**AN: ASSUME HARRY IS A PURE BLOOD and HAGRID DID NOT STEAL HARRY MONEY**

**Chapter 2**

Ignotus stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. He needed to find some allies for the wizarding world.

"_Why do muggleborns believe they know wizarding traditions better than anyone else, either learn the culture and adapt or leave. I can see why they shouldn't be allowed". I will never ally with Voldemort because he is an extremist, however I need the favour of the Malfoys, GreenGrasses, Bones, Lovegoods and the Abbots._

Ignotus saw a compartment and in it was Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and Daphne GreenGrass. They were the heirs of all the neutral grey families.

He knocked on the door.

"What do want Potter!" yelled Malfoy.

"Ah Heir Malfoy, my name is Lord Peverell-Black-Lefay now, you were right some families are better than others"

"Finally a true Potter has risen again", coolly replied by Susan

"Lord Black, what are your opinions of Muggleborns", asked Daphne

"After some thinking over the summer I truly realized that muggleborns are a disease to the wizarding world. They think our traditions are barbaric, personally I only tolerate them if they bother to learn our culture. Why waste money on them? Lord Voldemort is too much of an extremist, he wants to wipe out all muggle blood. A perfect example is Granger and Boot.

"A delightful answer my Lord, you truly are a wizard"

"Please call me Ignotus, you are my closest allies and friends. Only you have the honour of calling me by my given name."

However Crabbe was stupid enough to say, "You lie, you are a Golden Failure Boy with no power."

The others gasped, however the Lord was angry.

"How dare you", said Ignotus

Crucio!

Crabbe screamed in pain for 2 minutes…

Flamenta!

Crabbe got electrocuted for 15 seconds.

"Great, a wise punishment, we never disrespect an ally, friend or someone who is more powerful" said Hannah

"I hated that moment put I do not tolerate disrespect to any one of us, I need a Wizards Oath you will never tell my secrets without anyone knowing."

They gave their oaths and Ignotus told them everything which happened in the summer. They gasped.

2 Hours Later

They finished talking about politics and they played a few rounds of exploding snap and chess

Sooner or later they reached Hogwarts for the sorting


	3. Chapter 3: Arrivals, Sorting and Changes

Chapter 3: Arrivals, Sorting and Changes

Hogwarts Sorting on Sept. 1rst 8:30 pm

Ignotus and his new friends/allies went into Hogwarts feeling quite excited.

"Daphne look it is the filthy mudblood Granger", said Ignotus as he pointed at Hermione.

"That girl is pathetic", said Luna.

Soon enough, everyone quieted down and the Sorting Hat sang…

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends. Destruction is near

The world will plummet

The old, the dark and new

Shall fight only one will

Achieve the Golden Era of Peace!

At those words the whole hall was silent.

Professor McGonagall shakily said, "Let's continue the sorting."

The sorting soon finished.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I humbly request for the following of us to be resorted.", said Ignotus gestured to his friends and making sure the rings were visible.

"I cannot grant you that request my boy", said Dumbledore.

"Then we shall leave Hogwarts!

The whole school whispered.

"POTTER YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE! ", said Hermione.

"Shut up you filthy mudblood, you have no place in our world"

"Please Heirs and my Lords, don't leave", desperately pleaded Albus.

"No headmaster, we shall leave. Our point has been clear, we are no longer British citizens".

"Wait, I want to join you", said Neville Longbottom.

"You have the blessing of Lady Augusta, Heir Longbottom", said Ignotus

"Yes and it is Lord Longbottom" replied Neville.

"Welcome", said Daphne.

With a flash of light the gray families disappeared.


End file.
